


Fifty Pieces

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying at an inn is always a luxury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Pieces

“I’ve got fifty left.” Naruto muttered as he tapped his coins’ purse. “That isn’t going to do us any good.”

“Well that sounds like a lie.” Kakashi muttered as he looked longingly towards the post town.

“Sensei.” Naruto said dryly. “Who is the adult here?”

“I believe I’ve said before that there is no senior among those I respect.” Kakashi’s eyes closed and curled up in a smile. “And for you Naruto I have nothing but respect.”

“You’re as bad as Ero-sennin.” Naruto muttered. “Okay maybe the fifty are not coins.” He grumbled. “But I’m not springing for a room. We can camp out.”

“But the rain.” Kakashi muttered as he glanced at the sky.

“What rain.” Naruto hissed. He glanced upwards and frowned at the blue sky. The clouds in sight were small and white. “Where is this rain?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Kakashi sensei asked.

“Not with my money.” Naruto snorted. He got to his feet and dusted off his pants ignoring the sighs from Kakashi’s direction. “We can at least make it to the next post town if we hurry.”

“If we don’t get soaked.” Kakashi muttered and Naruto rolled his eyes and hooked his fingers in the collar of Kakashi’s jounin jacket.

“Let us be going.” He muttered.

X

“Hmm.”

“Shut it.”

“Ah but don’t you find this fascinating? Look at it, the miracle of natural…a blessing from the heavens.” Kakashi tossed the towel he had been using to dry his hair onto a nearby chair and chuckled. “Rain.”

“Okay this is bullshit.” Naruto growled. “The sun was shining how did you know rain would come?” He rolled his eyes when Kakashi’s pale finger tapped his nose knowingly. “Be serious you ass.”

“But I am being serious.” Kakashi pointed out as he wiped his bare chest with another towel. “I smelt the change in the air but this inn is nice. Maybe it is a good thing we pushed on after all.”

“Certainly cheaper.” Naruto muttered. “But we would have been better off if Yamato-sensei had been with us.”

“Tenzo doesn’t like using his abilities all the time.” Kakashi chuckled. “And if he was here…” He dropped the towel to slide his hands around Naruto’s waist. Naruto tilted his head to the side to give Kakashi better access to his neck. Something Kakashi took advantage off with a lingering kiss to Naruto’s exposed neck.

“He must be tired of you taking advantage of him all the time.” Naruto sniffed. “I don’t blame him, you’re so manipulative and lazy sensei.”

“A shinobi uses the skills he has.” Kakashi chuckled. “Besides it builds character.”

“Riight.” Naruto snorted. “As if that would fly with me.”

“Ah, where is the cute student who hung onto every word I said?” Kakashi sighed as his arms tightened around Naruto.

“Fairly certain he upgraded to being your lover.” Naruto chuckled. “At least… I think it is an upgrade. Hopefully I’m not mistaken.”

“You know very well it is an upgrade.” Kakashi nipped his ear warningly and Naruto laughed.

X

Naruto was not going to say they were perfect. They had stumbled more in the beginning than he thought they would there had been an air of awkwardness between them. But after some work and talking.

Nights where Kakashi observed propriety something Naruto suspected was because of barely veiled warnings from their friends and well-meaning acquaintances. But still nights where Kakashi lingered outside or on Naruto’s balcony and they spoke.

At first it had been hard for them. Especially with the tension but the awkwardness had melted away. Naruto guessed it was because they really understood each other and because they knew they felt the same.

But Kakashi had remained outside, frustrating Naruto for another month.

Their first kiss had been a tender moment after a mission. A mixture of impulse and need. It had just seemed so natural that when they drew apart they had stared at each other in a kind of muted shock. Naruto had been torn between pressing forward and kissing Kakashi again and just staring.

But when the smile had flicked across Kakashi’s face he had relaxed. They had smiled at each other and with their hands braced on opposite sides of the window they had kissed again. When things were like that it was so hard to understand what had taken them so long.

But when they had found their rhythm…they just flowed together. They moved around each other perfectly and they had only noticed they touched each other frequently when others spoke about it.

Naruto just felt right when Kakashi touched him. And he felt better when he saw Kakashi relax into his touch. No wonder they irritated others.

“What are you thinking about?” Kakashi asked softly.

“Us.” Naruto admitted a little sleepily. “Just thinking about us.”

“Really?” Kakashi murmured. He paused and the sound of rain filled the silence. “What about us?”

“Just how normal it is now.” His lips tilted up. “Nothing like how awkward we were before. You were always blushing.”

“Just like you.” Kakashi pointed out. Naruto laughed as Kakashi adjusted him on his lap. “We were both…a little nervous in the beginning.”

“I’ll say.” Naruto chuckled. “We were so stiff in the beginning, trying too hard I think. I was so nervous about everything.”

“Me too, but that is what made it so easy to get over.” Kakashi sighed into the back of his neck. “No matter how scared I was I knew you felt the same.”

“I love you so much.” Naruto said softly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over how much.”

“Same here.” Kakashi admitted. “We love each other, we care for each other….and we are a team.”

“You think the Hokage will reimburse me for the money for the inn?” Naruto asked curiously.

“You’re better off writing off the money.” Kakashi said dryly. “It isn’t worth it.”

“Well it was worth a try.” Naruto laughed. “But moments like this is so rare. We are always on a mission.” He mused. “For a moment like this together…it should be more than fifty don’t you think?” He twisted in the chair so he could meet Kakashi’s gaze. The man chuckled before he nodded. Naruto squirmed out of Kakashi’s hold so he could face Kakashi, straddling the other man instead. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled at how perfect it all was. How perfect they were.


End file.
